8th Family
by zemmi
Summary: The final battle with Naraku came to an end. Sango, nearly dead at the battle sight, was revived and sent into... Kagome's era? There she meets someone who reminds her a lot of the monk of her time... Pairs: SanMir InuKag postponed
1. Chapter 1

**Summary of Entire Story**

The final battle with Naraku came to an end. All lives were lost except for the two girls who escaped their faith. Kagome, pushed into the Bone Eater's Well by Inuyasha before the battle, mourns over the fact that she is unable to go back to the past to help her friends. Sango, nearly dead at the battle sight, was revived and sent into... Kagome's era? There she meets someone who reminds her a lot of the monk of her time.

His name was Daisuke. Starting his third and final year at Sakura-Ga-Oka High School has a very rough fresh start. Then he meets Sango.

It wasn't a mere luck for Sango to start for a new life. Someone's after the secret only a demon slayer should know and is vowed to keep that secret even if it means death. But... has Sango given up the life of a demon slayer to begin a new?

**Chapter 1: Miroku**

Nothing. Nothing, except for the unremitting sound of silence.

However, the anticipated calmness soon crumbled under the thick air of the scene. Strained and ragged, it rang out into the night as the culmination of pain, terror, and utter despair.

One battle that had determined the future of demon and man-kind alike. A roar of combat had echoed like thunder.

Standing in the midst were the two demons... _half_ demons whom started the cause of bloodshed. Allies fallen and none too well to stand. Death was a sure coming of what was to happen next. Both lives lost and the jewel they fought for scattered through the country like the broken dream it was.

Having watched this battle was painful. The demon slayer lumped over her lover's body, waiting for death to come.

The will of living from such a strong person as she, left. Everyone she cared for gone in a battle to save humanity. It all happened so suddenly that she was unable to acknowledge any chance of life she could simply obtain.

_"Naraku!" shouted the irritable half-demon._

If only Inuyasha hadn't rushed in to save Kagome. He would still be alive instead of allowing the beloved priestess and best friend of hers to suffer the assumptions of what fate fell upon her friends.

Near her time, a figure, engulfed in shadow, appeared on the edge of her vision and caught her attention. Though she couldn't make out most of its features, the halo of the moonlight's gleam managed to reveal a mass of light hair and two piercing black orbs —distant and calculating. Although all other features were indistinct, she somehow knew it was a young man tucked away in the shadows. Was this the grim reaper? It must have been... She didn't have her life flash before her eyes, and she didn't count the infinite regrets and what ifs. She only vaguely regarded the lonely eyes before her.

The darkness consumed her.

The shadow observed the demon slayer in quiet determination. He carefully brought this woman back to life with a few simple incantations and tossed a quick glance over his shoulder. The light of the coming dawn played across his facial features with a soft grey shine.

Turning back swiftly, he focused his attention to the mass of energy he now created right before him. He sighed heavily. As though strengthening his resolve, he extended a closed fist toward the location of energy and pushed through. He met no resistance. Now to stand at the barrier between worlds, the woman who would be needed, that hidden smirk had only widened.

The game of chess was about to begin.

---

_Just further ahead. Past the thick trees of an ever growing forest and right at the base where the river touches the soft land texture. A conversation is heard as the sunsets beneath its hiding place right at the tip of the colors. A promise was made as their shadows intertwine. Now the light of the sun finds itself at darkness' footsteps becoming its moon. It was just something expected. Something to have been lost in memories just lurking through the mind, waiting to be reminisced. _

_It bothered the mind, entering through the dreams of many. Waking up in a cold sweat in the middle of the night and looking out the window as the light of the moon reflects right into those lost eyes. Look away to remember the images of a past that was once forgotten. With a sigh, the nostalgic feeling lessens its grip and allows another dream to overcome its path. Although it lingers in the air as the white foggy mist too thick to banish. Waiting for another way to bring pain to the heart. _

"A dream—nothing more," he whispered.

He tried to sleep once more.

---

The sun burned into his closed eyes. That stupid curtain had a crack, which now filled with the rays of light. He pulled his covers over his face and slowly, his eyelids fluttered open revealing a violet calm color. Another day. Nothing new.

Off his bed and to the mirror, his black messy hair untamed. Then as he closed his eyes to think, a loud obnoxious voice and someone entering his room entered the seen. "Dai! Hurry up! You'll be late for the train!" That was little Tatsuyoshi. He slams the door and the newly awoken man flinches. He pulled his hair after a stroke of the brush and tied it back, swaying the little dragon tail of hair he now had. He looked back at his mirror realizing what today was. It brought a sigh.

Downstairs, echoing noises filled the many halls of such a small place. The Souryo household was very much alive.

"Waah! Amane-chan! Daisuke hit me!!!"

A young boy, about the age of fifteen, hid behind his sister. Another boy, about eighteen, turned the corner. He was tall and lean, yet muscular, with an almost luminescent glow to his ivory skin, and his neat black hair moved as his calm violet eyes searched for his brother. He jerked his head towards his sister's direction and glared at the little boy who was teasing him from behind the safety of his older sister

Daisuke didn't get the chance to react before his sister sent a blow on his head. "Honestly, you're a senior? You act as though you're only seven!" she scolded. Daisuke did his best to ignore Tatsuyoshi's snickering while he willed away the gray spots from his vision. His face marred with a scowl but it was quickly replaced by an inconspicuous smirk. Tatsuyoshi was given the same treatment of what he received with a lecture to boot.

She looked up at her other sibling, "You need to grow up, Dai..." Daisuke turned his features into a sheepish grin, similar to a particular ancestor... placing his hand on his chest and feigning hurt, "How can you say that Ama-chan? I'm positive when I looked into the mirror this morning, I am very grown as of now." It was true. He had grown several inches during the summer. Amane shook her head and pointed to the stairs. "Hurry and catch your train..." Daisuke didn't object and was out of sight. Tatsuyoshi followed and he was gone, too. Amane sighed, "Those two are such a handful…" She glanced over to a picture on the mantle piece above the fireplace, sadness visible in her eyes. "They really do act like father sometimes." A laugh was followed. "Hopefully Daisuke isn't the lecher dad was..."

The wind had changed directions and there was an autumnal feel to the air. He took a deep breath and tasted the crisp, clean air. He removed strands of hair away from his violet calm eyes, the earrings he wore rattled when he had come to a stop. He had made it to the train just in time.

A yawn escaped his mouth. Another restless night. In the beginning, it had merely been a brief flash of images of a forest, without sound or feeling. However, it steadily grew, and each time he'd attempt to pick through the fragments to gain some sort of understanding, but the attempts were futile. He never understood how important this promise was if it kept distrubing him in the first place. He had discuss this with his sister already. She had concluded that it was probably a past life's experience which enter through dreams giving the descendant no inclination of what it means. They _are_ descendants of a great monk by the name of Miatsu known to have possessed an air void in his right hand cursed from an evil demon of legends. So it might be from maybe one of the holy monks of the family for it to pierce through the generations.

But enough with dreams and family history. Today was a new semester. A new start.

The train stopped at Shibuya Station. Students of different uniforms quickly dashed out of the train as soon as those two sliding doors opened heading toward their destination. As for Daisuke, he took his time getting to school. Uniforms… the dreaded outfit no student loved to wear. As far as vanity goes, Daisuke felt rather dashing in his uniform. A nice midnight blue dress coat with the crest bearing Sakura-Ga-Oka, matching dress pants, dress shoes, a white dress shirt and black tie. It just made him feel so... mature, maybe? Not only did he love his fall and winter uniform, the girls' uniform of his school was something to boast about. A nice mini skirt with a sailor top tight enough to crop the figure of a lady. It was so... delightful. He blinked and shook his head. How could he be thinking such inconsiderate thoughts? Ever since he turned fifteen, he had been meeting unusual situations of profanity which he did not take so lightly. Now he was labeled as a pervert. Hopefully this year was different, yes?

The atmosphere around the school had changed.

It was cold.

Daisuke felt the ignorance of almost every girl in the school. Did his reputation slip that badly? A few girls had went up to him and smacked him across the face. He gingerly touched the scorching red mark on his face. Apparently, this upcoming year was going to be the same. This was not how he planned the first day to be.

"Hey!!! Inuyasha-san is fighting with Koga-san again!"

A fight? _How can..._ He pondered. There was no time for thinking but running to where his friend was.

Inuyasha was the nickname given to his best friend, Ichimura Tetsunosuke. He wasn't sure why but ever since his class had learned about the legend of the Dog Demon and his sons, Inuyasha stuck to Tetsu-kun. It was fitting for him seeing Tetsu had silver hair and the attitude of a dog. The same went for Akki Shiroumaru, a.k.a. Koga. Koga was the co-captain of the track team and always had a bone to pick with Inuyasha.

"Come on, mutt! Is that the best you got!?"

Koga was egging Inuyasha on. How typical.

"Shut up flea bag and hold still and fight me!!!"

Punches thrown this way and that. A few kicks were sent in then both boys were grabbed from the collars by none other than their home room teacher.

"Takahata-sensei!" They both yelled in sync. Known as Death Specs, he quickly put the boys to silence. "It's the first day of school guys... and both of you haven't changed a bit..." He chuckled softly, his aging features of man just about in his mid-thirties smiled.

Daisuke made his way to Inuyasha's side once he was put down after Takahata's lecture. Koga was looking their way with growl. "You just got lucky, mutt!" He wasn't about to give up.

Inuyasha was about to start up the fight again with Daisuke trying to hold him back when a voice interpret the tumult.

"Unfortunately for you, Akki-san... you're the unlucky one..."

The three boys turned to face Hiei, captain of the track team and his close companion, Minamo Shuuichi, class representative. Koga's eyes widened and scowled. "Hiei-dono! What do you want?!" It was a question one shouldn't ask to a rather fierce boy such as Hiei. Hiei glared at his rival for the attitude he received. "Your act on the first day is going to cost you the first meet of the season... and don't bother showing up to practice if you can't even control yourself outside of the track." It was enough for Koga to send death glares to Inuyasha and storm off. "You're gonna get it next time, mutt!" he claimed. He ran after the distant boys trying to reason with the rather... short fellow.

"Yeah, ya bastard?! Well-!" Inuyasha was cut short by the bell.

Daisuke sighed, "Let it go..."

So much for a new start...

Everywhere he turned, he was getting slapped or in trouble for things he hadn't caused.

The day was dull and it was his last period before the bell. His mind was somewhere else, looking out the window with not much attention to the history lesson.

"Well the story about the Shikon no Tama had started out with Inuyasha, the Great Dog Demon's son if you all remember." Some snickers went to an absent (actually ditching) chair where Tetsunosuke was to be seated. "After a mysterious girl appeared, the jewel shattered, the two set out to find the missing shards and meet up with a fox demon, a lecherous monk (all eyes were now on Daisuke; it had also caught his attention) and a demon slayer and her cat demon companion." The lesson went on… and on… and on… and on… After fifty-seven long minutes of a pointless lesson on legends and such, the bell rang meaning the day was finally over.

Leaving the room, shouts of "Houshi-san!!" were sent his direction and apparently the name soon stuck to him. He allowed it to show he was not offended by a mere name. In fact, he thought the monk was an interesting fellow. Too bad he had met his death with his lover. What a way to go. Anyways, his family did own the Souryo Shrine and Dojo. It was fitting to be called a monk.

Daisuke sighed as the sun began to set over the city. His mind was wandering again.

"Dai? Yo Dai! Earth to Dai!" Inuyasha huffed when he realized that, for the first time, his friend had no idea that he even had existed.

"Huh? Oh, sorry Tetsu," Daisuke said, shaking his head to bring himself back to reality. "I'm just a little tired," he offered in a half-hearted explanation. He had zoned out all together, finally realizing that his friend was with him at the moment. "I think I'm late for the train. In fact, I'm just going to cut through the park."

"Feh. Whatever..." Inuyasha said, rolling his eyes. "It's getting late. Be careful, the park's dangerous at night."

"I'll be fine. I'll be home before it gets completely dark."

Inuyasha sighed, knowing it was completely useless to argue with Daisuke once he had set his mind to something. Somehow it just made him proud; it reminded him a lot about someone he knew. He wondered who. "I'll see you later."

"See you then," Daisuke replied cheerfully over his shoulder; he was already headed into the park. He normally wouldn't come through the area this close to dark, but he really was anxious to get home and could save a good ten minutes by coming this way.

He almost instantly regretted his decision, though, when he came upon a section of his route that took him past the woods and through a rather remote area of the park. His body tensed just a bit (hey, even he could get anxious in a place like this) and he hesitated a moment to continue on his path. _Ok_... _What's up_,_ Dai_? he inwardly berated himself before moving on twice as quickly as before, completely unaware of what caused him to trip all of a sudden. He fell completely on his face.

The first thing Daisuke noticed, as his awareness slowly returned to him, was not the deadly silence that filled the glade he occupied, nor the nauseating migraine steadily creeping its way in on him. It wasn't the extreme discomfort of dust up his nose. It was the extreme discomfort of his position. He was on his stomach but on top of a young _unconscious_ beautiful girl. He tried to utter a word but there was no sound or verbal way to help his situation. Daisuke sat up looking at the girl's face with such admiration until he noticed the dry blood across her abdomen. This brought him back to the real world. She needed help.

---

_"He's over here! I know it for sure!" the half-breed yelled. "Naraku! You bastard!!! Show yourself!!!"_

_She made her way through the thick foliage of forest, closely following the demon she had befriended about a year and half ago. Her other companions right beside her. They came to view of the foe in a vast clearing close to the Bone Eater's Well. The half-demon drawing his sword taking first defense at the sight of her best friend in the hands of their threat._

_"NARAKU!"_

---

Slowly, sound trickled in through the shroud of numbness that enveloped Sango's senses and tickled her awareness back to life. She still felt hazy, and her head pounded mercilessly, making her nauseous and dizzy. Her mind emerged from its stupor and etched over the possibilities of her situation. She had been fighting Naraku with the others, but everyone died then there was... a man? The grim reaper? _Am I dead?_

Another brief surge of pain ripped through her head and completely dispelled the notion. No, she would have to feel much better to die. But where was she? She felt the presence of someone next to her, and thought it best for the moment to remain still, at least until she could communicate.

Daisuke loomed over the injured slayer with a look of mild curiosity written on his face. She was unusual, he thought as he checked to see if her bandages needed changing. It looked like a small wound when he had seen it first but it seemed someone had already tried to treat her wound. She certainly wasn't from around here. A foreigner maybe? No... she was Japanese. He and Amane had worked with his older brother Ryuya (he ran the Souryo Shrine) to wrap the woman's wounds. As it was, it had been about 4 hours since he had gotten home. He sighed. He casted a sideways glance to the woman who seemed about the same age as he was, examining the various wounds on her body—some old, some new, and silently, he wished he could do more for her. Whatever had gotten a hold of her must have been particularly nasty to leave injuries as severe as hers. A yakuza problem, maybe? No...

Then again... she had been packing enough blades and poison bombs to supply a whole town. They were ancient weapons but still... He sighed as he turned toward his supplies, his thoughts on the yakuza making him suddenly very glad they'd had the foresight to disarm their guest before treating her. It was a scary thing but hey, she was injured.

He froze when he felt the girl's muscles tense under his touch. He blinked in speculation—was she awake? Well it was best to try. "Hey-"

That voice... no... it couldn't be him. Tears flowed from her eyes before they even thought to open. Sitting straight up in the bed before she could even realize where she was and what she might face. Her heart pounded in her chest, and she fought to choke down the scream that hung in her throat as she realized she was, in fact, she was alive staring at a somewhat different loved one.

She hesitated. Trying to test if this was a dream. She felt pain and her body ached. She was alive but the man before her with the same calm violet eyes as he...

"M-Miroku-sama?" she uttered to say.

_The monk...? Me...?_ He asked himself but something was wrong with this picture. The girl was crying?! What was this?! Had he done something to upset her? She just woke up for crying out loud!

Sango, without thinking, pulled the sheets placed away from her and rushed herself to be comforted in his arms. Tears falling from her eyes,

"Miroku!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Deductive Reasoning**

He stood silent a moment at the base of a large tree in a remote area on the edge of the city. Dietrich gazed thoughtfully at the ever-glowing moon. Finally, it was time. Now, the board was set and the pieces were moving. It was just a matter of time before he would have the humans bow before him. Soon, very soon, the entire world would be his.

However, he had not anticipated that an actual reincarnation would stumble upon his pawn.

He grimaced at the thought. Apparently he was going to have to work around this problem that occured. Thanks to that meddlesome twerp they call Destiny he was going to have to reconstruct centuries worth of scheming.

Not that it really mattered to him. The whole thing may actually benefit him. He smirked and rubbed his hands together greedily. He turned his head slightly to look over his shoulder to the two people awaiting him.

There a boy with lifeless eyes, stood with them.

They had the boy. The survivor. Excellent.

He walked over and took a moment to regard the boy carefully. Though he was still very much a child, the scars and harended set to his features said otherwise. The years weighed heavily on him, and Dietrich wondered how long this boy had been hiding from time, avoiding as many people as possible. Unable to stay in one place too long for surely the people would realize he was not aging. His life must have difficult for him to survive this long. Obviously this boy had no reconciliation of his past anymore. So he was of no use for the time being.

But no matter. The time will come.

"Dietrich... how long are we going to keep this up?" One asked so irritably, impatience rising.

Oh right. He kept them patient for far too long. A slow chuckle, low and menacing filled the night air. "Soon, my dear marionettespieler, very soon." He smirked. "As your saying goes..."

"Igne natura renovatur integra."

---

If he had been in his right mind at all, he might have rethought the situation before doing what he did. As it was, he didn't, and just as the girl made herself comfortable in his arms he tried to move slightly causing him to place himself in a more awkward position. _Rub, rub._

A surprised squeek slipped from Sango's mouth and the sound of a rather loud SMACK followed thereafter. "You lecherous…you… You haven't changed a bit!!!!" Sango was stunned beyond all words. She still had tears running from her eyes. She was still rather glad that Miroku was alive.

That sense of him alive... died.

The expression on the boy's face spoke in a way that brought shock even into Sango's eyes. It was as though she did not know him. He had quickly retaliated bringing his arms to shield his face from any more damage from her beastly strength.

Okay. He understood that his accident would make her slap him but he didn't know this woman was that strong! Daisuke was quickly returning to the idea that she was the leader of some yakuza clan. The Ooeda Clan, maybe? He took a quick glance at the girl's facial expressions. The yakuza thing faded quickly. He felt guilt in his stomach watching different emotions play on her face. She's been through a lot and all he could utter was,

"I'm sorry... I think you've... mistaken me for someone else."

It still hurt him to say that.

Could he be telling the truth? She wasn't sure what to believe. She _did_ see Miroku die right in front of her. She broke into tears again but knew crying wouldn't solve her problems. It wasn't exactly a happy set of circumstances—waking up in a strange place, in nothing but her breast bindings and what looked like a pair of Kagome's pajama pants, in the company of someone who looked exactly like Miroku. It could be demon trickery but there were no demonic aura present. Still, she didn't really have many other options. She had no idea where she was and whom to trust at the moment.

But that face... it made her trust him.

"Where am I?"

Daisuke relaxed after the tense moment she began to cry again and smiled softly to show no harm. "You're in the Souryo Household by the Souryo shrine and dojo."

It was then she noticed something very peculiar about her surroundings. Her eyes scanned the room nervously, trying to get a feel for her new environment. Such a strange room—definitely not from her era. It looked familiar but it was more refurbished. Eventually her gaze fixed on Daisuke and noticed the strange black thing hanging from his neck. Now where did that come from? Suddenly a realization dawned on her - she was getting the idea how far away from her home she was.

"What... age is this?" She dared to ask.

He began to realize that she was really not from around here. Well around this time anyways... It was a crazy idea but he never doubted what his gut told him.

"It's 2003, and I happened upon you by chance." Daisuke said with concern evident in his voice.

"Perhaps you would like to share your story, when you feel ready?""

He knew she needed the time to bring this all in seeing it was too much for her to take. "My name is Daisuke, by the way. It's uh, pleasure to meet you -?"

Huh? Oh. Yes. She wouldn't want to be rude, she was given another chance to live yet again. It was painful but she had to show she was also thankful. "It's Sango."

"Sango? Isn't it the name of that demon slayer in the Shikon Legend?" A voice that came from the door.

Several people entered the room.

Daisuke looked up to his siblings. "Ah um..." They looked to Sango who was a bit taken back from the many people who actually lived in this place.

There was a slight pause.

Sango was the first to speak. "Shikon... legend?"

A word about Daisuke.

Daisuke is the fifth oldest child out of the six Souryo children. The oldest of the residence is Tsubaki (24; science teacher), the twins - Ryuya and Yuto (22; Ryuya is a priest and Yuto is the sensei of the dojo), Amane (20; student at Tokyo Beauty Academy) and Tatsuyoshi (15; 1st year at Shirokin Boys Academy).

After all the introductions, a change of clothes for Sango - a large t-shirt and the same pajama pants, and such (which took place in the den seeing Daisuke's room was rather small for seven people), all eyes were turned to Daisuke and Sango.

"So, Sango-chan, do you know what exactly happened before we found you?"

Sango was hesitant for a moment. However, it would be rude not to explain herself even if she sounded very strange. "I was fighting a demon named Naraku and -"

"You, a half-demon by the name of Inuyasha, a mysterious girl, a fox demon child, a nekomata, and a monk by the name of Miroku - our ancestor, fought and died to protect the Shikon no Tama from the half-demon Naraku." interrupted Daisuke who sat on the wooden floor from lack of seats, back against the wall, feet drawn in. "The legend no doubt."

There were doubts on the adults' faces but allowed her to continue.

Sango sat quiet for a moment before continuing her story, "Yes... and after the battle, I saw a man... passed out and ended up here, in the _present_ as Kagome called it."

"Kagome?"

"She's... the mysterious girl from the story... who is... in this time period!" Remembering all so suddenly.

Daisuke stood and walked away from the group. "Ok, I believe her."

The same expressions were set on everyone's faces. What was this idolent young man talking about?

"Dai, you can't be serious! For all we know she might have amnesia," Yuto stated in defense from the nonsense, "I mean it might just be a mere coincidence her name is Sango but the demon slayer from the actual legend?"

"Yes and it would mean that the legend is true. The last demon slayer travel through time and ended up several eras ahead of hers which is scientifically impossible." Tsubaki added to the arguement being a science teacher and what not.

Sango felt hurt but understood what they were saying. For a moment, even she didn't believe herself until...

"When I say I believe her, I believe her." Daisuke defended.

"Daisuke..."

"You're all looking at this in a very logical explanation. However, you have to look at this through the eyes of someone from the Sengoku Jidai era."

"But Daisuke -!"

"Remember that Japan in ancient days, went through a time period where people believed demons, magic of shikigami and onmyou wizards existed. In a way, shikigami magic was known to send users or anyone they wish through time. Now we're in a time where science began to rule and those beliefs are now classified as fantasy. Myths." He paused to see if everyone was keeping up. "I recall that they had a very exact description of a very beautiful demon slayer, the strongest of her time. In the legend, it also stated that before joining the group of shard hunters, she was critically injured by her very own brother. A scar that marked her body."

He made his way towards Sango, who was at the moment occupied with her thoughts of his actions because of the remembrance of the exact attitude of a monk. "I'm sorry if this seems perverse but..." He turned her around so her back was turned to his family while pulling up her shirt from the back. A few complaints came from the ladies and Sango (she just realized what was going) but it was too late to stop Daisuke. He had already pulled off her breast bindings his eyes solely on her back and placing the tip of his forefinger on a rather large scar. Something from only a scythe blade could make.

A few gasps were heard.

Sango blushed at his touch. She had crossed her arms over the shirt to cover any other skin she did not want to show. Her head hung low when he had reminded her of her brother and the scar she bore. This boy. His deductive reasoning and trust in people were amazing. Just like him...

Daisuke took his dress coat off placing around Sango's shoulders with a tint of pink visible on his cheeks. Possibly from embarrassment. He hadn't really wanted to embarrass her, and he was definitely worse for the wear, but he was successful just the same.

His two sisters stood up with annoyed faces not forgetting what he had just done, suddenly sent a mass amount of slaps, punches and kicks while scolding him all the while. Amane led Sango to her room for another change while glaring at the watchful boys - quickly looking away or returning to their posts - but before she did, Sango walked over to Daisuke and sent him sprawling with a rather nasty left hook.

"You perverted mo- er - pig!"

"There." Amane said with pride. Sango, dressed in denim jeans and white wool turtleneck sweater, stood in front of the mirror examining the new strange clothings she was given. It was very different from the kimonos she was more accustomed to. What they called a bra... and underwear were very unique and comfortable to wear. She wished she had these in her time. "Thank you for everything... Amane-san." She bowed softly. Amane sighed and offered a reassured smile. "It's fine. You can drop the -san and call me Amane-chan. I'm just very sorry for Daisuke's actions."

"Although... he did make a point... You don't see someone like yourself with such a beautiful body and have it marked by the very essence of a scar..."

There was a knock on the door before Sango could respond. "Sango-san, are you ready?" Daisuke's voice heard from the other side of the door. Sango and Amane shared a questioning glance when he asked but before either could answer the door flung open and Daisuke answered what he knew was on their mind. "You did say your friend lives in this era, correct?"

Sango nodded in slight confusion.

"Well... since I do believe and trust you, I did some research with Tatsu-bozu. I figured someone who traveled through time to the Sengoku Jidai era must have been absent a lot from their school since the events of the legend took place for about two years and also stated the mysterous girl was a mere fifteen years of age. You did say her name was Kagome so I had Tatsu-bozu check all records in every single Junior High and High school in the city wide and found one girl who had so many different kinds of diseases and was always absent from school. She also lives in shrine that also obtains a well called the Bone-Eater's Well. So I concluded that this was her." He exlplained.

"Her name was Higurashi Kagome. Second year of Narumi-Nishi high school."

Thanks for the reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Missing You**

"Narumi-Nishi high school?! That's about two prefectures from here! Besides its 4 in the morning!" Amane fenced.

Daisuke scratched his cheek in a sense of "she-had-a-point."

"Yes but... Amane-san... I was wondering if you could drive us there and --"

"Absolutely not!"

THWAP!

------

Watching the approaching dawn from the deck of the house, against the wall next to the sliding door where the muffled sounds of a heated argument was heard. Furthermore, it was the fact that Tsubaki and Amane were telling the "men" to get some rest before the day's work was about to begin. Sango knew this place was familiar to her. It was where Miroku actually grew up. How she knew? Her whole body was turned to the eroded landed of where Miroku's father had died. The small shrine at the center held three ash jars and knowing who they were, it brought Sango to heartache.

So many things had happened. Though being glad that she knew she could meet Kagome soon placed her in a position of tears.

And yet... something distant and lonely lingered in her eyes.

"So, does it really hurt?"

Sango looked up, awoken from her thoughts _again_ by the sight of Miroku's figure. Daisuke plopped himself right next to her looking out to the outline of colors over the distant trees.

"N-no. My wounds are fine." she complied having thought that was what he meant.

Daisuke looked to her with a Bodhisattva smile. "That wasn't what I was talking about..." He placed his hand on his chest and closed his eyes. "That feeling of loss that causes a pain worse than physical wounds. It's an understanding of another who knows what it's like to make that pain go away."

Wisdom. Sango looked back at the sunrise drawing back her knees to her chest hugging tightly. "Why is that you trust me?"

"Mmmm..." Daisuke looked thoughtful, and chuckled hoping to crack a smile from the stoic face of the demon slayer. "A friend of mines said always trust my gut."

Daisuke knew it wasn't helping and began to ask a few questions of his own. "So... Sango-chan... any idea how you got here?" He really didn't know how to start a conversation with a girl without getting slapped.

"No clue..."

A thought dawned on Sango when she realized something.

"Now I have a question. Are you a _direct_ descendant of Miroku?" she asked with a tone of jealousy in her voice.

Daisuke just blinked and nodded, "Yes... "

She knew it! That sleezy, trickster, deceitful perverted mon-

"Well to be exact... He's a great, great, great, great, great, great, great (and so on...) uncle." Daisuke tried to remember from his family history. Each and every person in the Souryo family had to know about the history. They did place a big role in the legend and also in the enlightenment of Japan (fiction). "Well you can say... Miroku-sama had a brother... that maybe he didn't know of?"

"So if you think your lover cheated on you then you must be mistaken." He laughed when he noticed the blush on Sango's face.

SMACK!

The nerve of some people...

Daisuke rubbed his cheek softly forgetting this woman had the strength of ten men. Even though what he said was slightly accurate, he had forgotten to calculate Sango's feelings into the matter. She seemed timid to the fact that he had just called Miroku-sama her lover. He bet all his money that she never thought of it that way when it came to it.

_The promise..._ he thought so sudden.

Was it this?

----

Dawn brew in and quickly took hold of the activities that suddenly burst in the Souryo Household.

Sango followed the rushing Daisuke in uniform to the place he called the "_train station"_ He had explained that it was a mode of transportation that developed during the Meiji Era which had come from the west further from the Continent. It felt strange once they had boarded and they sat down. Sango felt uneasy about this metal monster that began to move quickly that she was unable to see the scenery passing them by. She made herself quiet as a mouse and clung to Daisuke's side.

Daisuke noticed this with a hot flush of pink upon his cheeks. He didn't mind and he dared not do anything he knew would get him into trouble. But thinking about it was a different thing. Disturbing Sango also would awake the fact she was leaning against him, cause _her_ to blush and cause _him_ to be in a world of hurt. So instead of mentioning their state, he began to give Sango a few lessons about the future until arrival of their destination.

----

The train stopped and the crowded compartments began to fill out. Daisuke grabbed a hold on Sango's hand and rushed out with the crowd of people. The last thing he wanted to do was explain to his sisters how he had lost a demon slayer just right after getting off the train. Just thinking about the consequences sent fear through Daisuke's entire body. He stopped in front of a telephone booth having forgotten his own cellphone and called home. He let go of her hand as he spoke to his brother.

The crowd had made Sango uneasy. She looked at the many unusual things that her time did not have. The crowd wasn't the problem, no, she was used to that. It was the fact that this was a place she knew but it was still all difficult to comprehend that her surroundings were completely different.

However, she faltered in thought when a figure appeared on the edge of her vision and caught her attention.

A man with incredibly long black hair placed her in a state of frenzy. She left Daisuke's side and tried to make her way to the man.

It couldn't be Naraku. There was no demonic aura but there was something sinister in the way he acted. He was speaking to someone out of thin air and that had to be a demonic trick! Just as she was to attack and cry out his name in anger, she crashed into someone.

"Hey girl, watch where you're going!"

Today were full of surprises. Sango looked up to the boy who, incidently, was wearing the same uniform as Daisuke. The boy tensed as she locked his gaze - shock clearly etched on her face. "W-what're you looking at?" He avered. His hair was spiked but the attitude was the same.

"Inuyasha-san?" she uttered forgetting that this was the future.

"Yeah? What's it to ya? Do I know you?" he responded in a vulgar manner.

Sango narrowed her eyes at him for his rudeness. How could he not know -

"Sango-chan!"

Both heads spun to Daisuke's direction. He came to a halt, panting.

"Daisuke!" they said in unity.

As the awkward moment apprehended them, Daisuke looked up to the boy blinking. "Oi, Tetsu! What're you doing all the way here?"

Sango's gaze fell on Tetsu. She began to realize what was happening in her moment of hesitation.

Daisuke sighed heavily. What had he gotten himself into again?

-----

As they made their way past the shops, stands and stalls, a bewildering mix of smells assaulted her nostrils. It was not the familiar delightful sensation of fresh air but more of a polluted, choking, foul-tasting smoke from the corrupt industries near by. Though there were other sorts of worldly goodness of ripe cheese, fresh homemade meals, freshly brewed coffee and sizzling sausages when they passed a few bakeries, cafes and a butcher shop.

The spicy aroma of the sausages brought Sango to take a deep whiff of the scent in the air. She never smelled anything like it.

The introductions were made and Testu had followed them in their journey. She looked at both boys realizing it really felt like the old gang was here. Yet just a few people were missing... She was beginning to miss her little cat companion and the little fox demon who always accompanied them. Most of all, she missed Kagome. Her anxiety might be getting the best of her because she had forgotten about the man she was after before the encounterment of Inuyasha's reincarnation. She was listening to their conversation and realized how deeply connected they were. This boy, Destiny - he was a clever one.

"So... I'm guessing you were visiting Nagase obaa-chan huh?" Daisuke snickered at the scowl on Inuyasha's face.

"Feh! Why would I give a crap about that old lady anyways?! Besides, that guy who lives with her is such an asshole! I mean, he wears those fake ears and tail!!! I bet he was raised by foxes!!!"

"You're just saying that because he always gives you a hard time when you're there."

"Shut up, Dai!"

Daisuke laughed half-heartedly in the effort to see where the shrine was.

"Well you know you're a softie when it comes to Nagase obaa-chan."

"I said—Umph!" His rampage was immediately cut off. What's with all the bumping into people today!? He shook his head in an attempt to focus as the source of impact stood up and brushed herself off. He hadn't even noticed when they rounded the corner, and apparently neither had she.

"Oh, excuse me! I'm so sorry, I wasn't paying atten..tion... " came the girl's hurried apology but it was lacking at the end.

The girl stopped cold and snapped her attention toward the silver-haired boy. His face scrunched in utter confusion, and she began to fidget under his scrutiny. "What're you looking at?" His voice broke the quickly forming tension. The tension didn't cease. Sango stared at the girl for the longest trying to bring some belief in the situation.

The girl glanced at Sango and tears filled her eyes so sudden. The same was for Sango.

Kagome ventured to speak, hoping it was, in fact, her friend. "Sango..."

Thanks again for sticking with this story!!! Sorry about the reformat!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Promise**

Mahogany eyes darted toward an emerald set and Kagome could see the relief flash in them.

"Kagome!"

No... it couldn't be. She was just seeing things. I mean... she was staring right at a different Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango.

_But she called out my name..._

Her mind was racing. The thought of her friends right in front of her was too much for her to handle.

Tipping over slightly as she swayed, her body and mind completely shut down on her.

She fainted.

Tetsu saw this coming and quickly grabbed hold of the girl without much thought. He couldn't help but be a little unnerved by his position with the raven-haired girl. Why was he completely worked up with the girl in his hands? The look on her face was nothing less than complete shock, fear and other confused emotions. And for the life of his, he couldn't figure out what he had done to cause her to faint. _Why me?!_ He thought. He may not be as smart as the others but he knew enough to know that his situation probably wouldn't do him any favors so he carefully kept his hands away from anywhere troubling. But... why couldn't he stop staring at her face?

Sango ran over looking at her friend. "Kagome!" she could only stare at the unconscious girl, frozen in place. It was hard for her to believe as well.

She was literally shaken from her thoughts when a firm hand grabbed hold of her shoulder. She looked up to Daisuke who had sympathy in his eyes but with a Bodhisattva smile on his face. "Let's take her back to her house..."

---------

_Why? Why did it have to be this way? _

_She awoke in the arms of their enemy. A gasped escaped through her mouth as she struggled for freedom. The sound of the demon attacking right at her. __A shriek, horrendous and blood curdling was heard throughout the forest. _

_Now, she was in the hands of the other. He, wounded in battle as he had no choice but to run. She struggled in his arms as well. She knew where he was taking her._

_How could he do this? Weren't they going to see this through the end together?_

_Tears were shed - she still struggled to get free._

_He spoke to her in such away he never did. Which surprised her. She stopped, listening to his words. He made her promise something but the words just didn't come to mind at the moment._

_He then kissed her forehead, took the shards from her and dropped her into the well._

_"INUYASHA!"_

------

Kagome awoke with a start, sitting straight up in her bed before she could even open her pale emerald eyes to take in her surroundings. She held in tears that threatened to spill from her eyes. She then realized that she was back in her room –in her own bed and back in the shrine. How she got here? She concluded this as soon as she met with a pair of golden orbs that watched her so attentively.

With a small "eep" the girl retaliated to the corner of her bed staring back at a now agitated boy. "What?!" He said with aggression, "Ever seen a guy with piercings and silver spiky hair?!"

Kagome glared at him having forgotten what had upset her just awhile ago. What the dream she had and what memory played in her head.

It was because of this boy. What nerve this boy has! Who does he think he is?!

"What I _see_ is a moronic dog boy who has no sense of style!"

Tetsu growled to what he thought was an insult. It did have _moron_ and _dog boy _in them. "What did you say you little bitch?!"

"D-O-G! Dog boy!!! You got that?!" Kagome ramped out.

They traded insults after insults until Kagome finally lost her nerve as she pointed to the ground. "SIT BOY!"

Tetsu blinked a bit shocked at what she said but stayed silent as nothing happened. When Kagome realized something was wrong with the picture, she felt the rush of heat enter her cheeks.

"What the hell-"

"Kagome!"

The room froze as they looked up to see Sango and Daisuke standing at the doorway with relief in her eyes.

"San- Oomph!" Kagome started, only to have the breath squeezed out of her when Sango trapped her in a fierce hug. "Oh Kagome," she cried and pulled back to look at her friend. "I can't believe it's really you!"

Tetsu was about to cut into the dramatic scene that took place until Daisuke grabbed him to pull him out the room. The protest that he wanted to make ended in utter failure as Daisuke's hand made its way to his mouth in a needless struggle to keep him quiet. The door behind them was shut quietly. Daisuke pushed Tetsu down the stairs to accompany Kagome's mother who was preparing some tea for them - the guests.

After their long fierce hug, they both let out a sigh when Kagome asked. "What's going on here? How did you get here?! What happened with Naraku!?"

Sango stiffened, and Kagome realized just how quiet the room had suddenly gotten. Her heart dropped like a ball of lead into her stomach when her friend sighed once again. "After you were back to your time... well the others... they..." Tears fell from her eyes and as they did from Kagome's. There were no misunderstanding in the way Sango tried to express the truth. Kagome already had the feeling what she dreaded the most for the past 2 years. Miroku and Inuyasha... Shippou too... they were all gone. She was just happy that Sango was there with her.

"I-I-I see..." Kagome stammered.

Sango continued to explain what had happened, how she saw this man before passing out and ending up in this era.

But wait...

"Hold on," Kagome said, wiping her eyes, "What about the two guys you were with? They look just like-"

"Miroku and Inuyasha?" Sango cut in, knowing what she was about to ask. It brought a smile and a chuckle. "Well... I'm not sure about the Inuyasha look alike but Daisuke-san is a descendant of Miroku... And I think he might be the reincarnation of Miroku."

Kagome squealed now that their conversation turned into gossip.

"So... what exactly did you have in mind if it was really Miroku?"

Sango blushed in shock of what her friend was thinking.

Please... anything other this conversation! Sango said to herself.

"Kagome!!!" Sango whined.

It's been an hour since the girls were by themselves. So what was taking so long?! Tetsu tapped his fingers on his arm as he waited patiently with the calm Daisuke just sipping tea. How he could be so calm when they were sitting in a stranger's house with two hot girls in the room by themselves doing who knows what.

Kagome's mother entered the room with a sigh. A sign of "thank goodness" after finding out that Kagome's all right and is now chatting with a friend. She sat on the couch next to the boys and smiled. "I'm so glad that you boys found Kagome when she past out but tell me... what brings you to wait for her?"

Daisuke placed the tea cup on the coffee table and nodded to the room. "Sango-chan is Kagome's friend and well... I'm Sango's boyfriend." He smiled. Tetsu stayed quiet listening to Daisuke's story actually believing it with a smirk. With that hot chick? Daisuke - that sly dog had some moves. "Sango moved to my part of the city and missed Kagome who she went to middle school with. We had a day-off today and well Sango wanted to visit Kagome."

"Aww... what a sweet boy you are to let your girlfriend go and see her friend."

Apparently, the mother bought the story too.

The girls came down with happy looks on their faces. Daisuke and Tetsu stood up. "Well... er... can I take you girls out for some lunch right now? We have a lot to talk about and what not." Daisuke offered.

Sango and Kagome exchanged looks.

Sango stared amazed at the convenient items found in just one place. She stared at the food that was presented to her having a bit trouble for being reluctant. "So this is called...-"

"A hamburger." Kagome said. The sign of the fast-food restaurant displayed M-A-C which Sango stared at. The symbols were so different from what she was used to. Daisuke laughed enjoying Sango's interest in the most non-interesting things. "The sign says, MAC short for Mckie-D's."

"Mckie- what?"

"It's the name of the restaurant."

"Oh."

"So anyways ladies..." Only referring to the girls as Tetsu stuffed his mouth.

Serious played on his face as he placed his own lunch down looking directly at both of them. "What're we going to do about Sango's situation?"

"What do you mean?" asked Kagome.

"I mean... is it true that she's not from this time?" Daisuke dared to ask.

Kagome stared at her own food and nodded. "Yes, it's true." She looked back up to the thinking boy. Kagome had almost forgotten that this boy knew about Sango's situation. Well... he was the one who found and helped her.

He rubbed his chin in deep thought before speaking again. "So that means the legend of the Shikon no Tama is true... and so are the other legends about Shikigami and onmyou wizards and such correct?" He closed his eyes.

"Yes..." Sango said.

"Now... what about the situation at hand?"

"What do you mean?" It was Sango's turn to ask.

"I mean where you're going to stay..." He also added, "You could stay with me if you like but I mean now that I know you have a friend in this era."

Kagome almost jumped with excitement to the idea as she held onto Sango's arm. "That's right!!! Sango! You can stay with me! And go to my school and..."

Her words faded from Sango's ears. She seemed to be lost in another nostalgic moment once she heard the words "stay with me" from the one person she'd least expect to hear it from.

"Sango?" Kagome said.

"Huh?"

"Don't you want to be roommates?" Kagome said with a plea.

Sango looked at Kagome and hugged her tightly. Daisuke and Tetsu just watching her with widened eyes. "Kagome..." Sango said softly for only her to hear, "I'm glad that we were finally reunited after all this time and I hope we can spend more time now that everything is peaceful now! But..." She smiled and glanced at Daisuke.

"I have a promise to keep..."

Daisuke blushed when Sango smiled with no apparent reasons why he did. He didn't even know what was going on with their whispering. He watched the happy expression on Kagome's face sadden even though she smiled as well. Kagome knew well what her friend was talking about. "Are you sure?" She placed her hand on top of Sango's. It hadn't occurred that she would believe Sango would still keep her promise even she barely knew the boy. Well... he did look like Sango's lover. Sango nodded. This made her giggle. 

"Well, I have to go now..." A sigh was let out when Kagome stood up.

"We'll take you home. I think Tetsu and I are going too." Daisuke insisted.

Kagome smiled and nodded.

Walking back to the shrine was a quiet one. Kagome and Sango took the front chatting away like lost sisters while Tetsu and Daisuke just followed. He had never really gotten the answer from them but he supposed that Sango was going with Kagome. After all, she was the only friend she had.

Daisuke studied Kagome's outfit, noticing her mini uniform skirt how much different it was from his school. There was barely much cloth to cover everything. It was worse than the ones that the girls at his school wore which was half way of the thighs. It was about fall right now and yet...

_Now why couldn't the girls at school wear things like that?_

Daisuke blinked a few times now arguing with the voice inside his head. _'Because girls have a sense of dignity unlike you…'_ He spat back. _But if it were Sango wearing such an outfit, you would think otherwise. _The voice cackled and left Daisuke thinking. He shook his head blushing at the thought of it as images of Sango in an outfit just like Kagome's.

_Heh… falling for her are we now?_ His little voice sneered. His blush deepened in color.

'_WHAT! Don't be ri..di..cu…l..ous…'_

His eyes were focused on something round. He shook his head to get a better view. He gasped when he saw what he was staring at.

_Sango-chan has a nice ass doesn't she?_

'_SHADDUP!'_

When they arrived to the steps of the shrine Daisuke bumped into Sango. Something rubbed against him. He could only hear a gasp before realizing he was falling to the ground. A huge pain seared through his right cheek when he made contact with the pavement. He sat up rubbing his sore cheek. He never felt this kind of pain before. He tilted his head staring at the pissed demon slayer.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU UP TO?!" Sango yelled now rethinking her decision.

Tetsu was snickering in the background which Daisuke tried to ignore and looked to the pavement wondering what he had gotten himself into again.

Sango suddenly felt guilty for decking him so hard. "Get up," she said as she reached out a hand to help him stand. "You know, you really should know better by now."

He smiled warmly, a mischievous gleam in his violet eyes. "What can I say, it's a curse that was passed down in my family."

Kagome watched the two talk with a sense of relaxation. The day had so many surprises that it was really hard to believe it was happening. The background before her changed to the ancient times of the Sengoku Jidai era where the same scene replayed. Everyone was there and nothing changed. She felt a warm tear run down her cheek. She wiped it off and shook her head when she saw that Sango was happy. Sango headed her way and hugged her tightly.

Daisuke knew it was time for him to say goodbye without having to say it. He tugged at Tetsu's arm and began to walk as the girls started to talk. Tetsu was staring at the shrine then looked to Kagome for some reason before following behind Daisuke. He knew that it was best not to say anything. He also knew that Daisuke had the same idea.

Sango turned around to find the boys were gone and looked Kagome. The nerve!

"Well, I guess this means I'll come another time." Sango said, watching the boys in the distance making sure not to lose sight of them. Kagome nodded and hugged her friend again. "Come visit ok?"

With that they said their goodbyes and Sango ran after the boys.

They stopped in front of the train station getting in line for a ticket after Daisuke explained the situation to Tetsu who... of course, did not believe it one bit. "You think I'm that stupid?! Just cause my nickname's Inuyasha, named after that stupid half demon who died to protect some chick and some jewel doesn't mean I'm just like him!" Daisuke fwapped his friend on the head. "The hell was that for?!"

Daisuke ignored him and was next in line for a ticket. "Two tickets-" Daisuke placed the money down in front of the window when a hand grabbed his wrist. He looked up to Sango who seemed upset with him. "What about me?" She asked annoyed that he made her run to catch up with him. "But-"

"No buts Daisuke-san."

He was confused but sighed and looked back at the window to the woman who was patiently waiting for him. "_Three_ tickets, Miss..." He took out the extra money exchanging it for the tickets. Daisuke handed a ticket to Tetsu and Sango making his way through the crowd to the nearest train heading towards home. "I thought you were going to stay with Kagome-san?" he asked curiously.

Sango hesitated and crossed her arms. "Well, I don't want to bother Kagome-chan and I left all my things at your place so I guess I'll be staying with you until I can find a way to get back to my era. Besides it was near your family's shrine that I came here so why not start there?" Most of it was true but there was more to it. Of course she wouldn't say it because she still had a feeling that even though this Souryo kid was just a descendant, no one could ever replicate the intensity of Miroku's eyes or the color of his character even though he denied that fact.

She lowered her voice so it was hard to hear her over the roaring train that was approaching.

"Also... I have a promise to keep."

Daisuke said nothing.

There was nothing to say.

"By the way, Daisuke-san," Sango added, "May I call you Miroku-san? Not that... it has any affection towards him but you remind me of him a lot. Ah, you know what? Forget I even-"

"You can drop the -san and just call me Miroku." He smiled.

Sango stared into his eyes and returned the smile. "Thank you."

Tetsu jumped in, "By the way... Name's Ichimura Tetsunosuke. You can call me Inuyasha..." He looked away and then held out his hand. "Nice to meet you."

Sango stared at his hand before looking back up to him with a smile. "Nice to meet you too, Inuyasha." She didn't know what to do until Daisuke informed her that shaking hands was a sign of greetings. She shook his hand.

Tetsu closed his eyes, "Any girlfriend of Dai's is a friend of mines."

Daisuke's eyes widened when he heard what Tetsu said knowing what kind of trouble he was going to be in. Sango was silent and turned to face Daisuke. A "You're-Dead" kind of look. "Girlfriend, huh?" She restated. "Sango-chan, please! I didn't know what to tell Kagome-san's mother! I-"

They entered the train. Sango fuming as she sat down with arms crossed, Inuyasha with a sympathetic look on his face and Miroku trying to tend to all his wounds that Sango had inflicted upon him. Why did this scene look so familiar?

_A promise to keep..._

Was that what Sango had said earlier? He thought.

-----------------

--------------------

Hey dudes! Sorry for being late with this chapter! I have a lot of school (a.k.a. my evil math teacher) related things to do and I just couldn't keep up with writing every week. I'll try to get back to you guys next week with another chapter if possible!!!! Thanks for staying with me!!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: First Day; Smells Like Trouble**

"Geez what a boring day."

The day was young.

The scene below was a succession of activities. Groups or cliques as these teenagers called them parted from other groups. A particular red-head and a rather short boy were surrounded by fan girls. Two delinquents - one with black hair and green streaks and the other with a strange orange hairdo staggered from behind the group unable to reach their friends. Another group, a gang more like it, calling themselves the Band of Seven hid themselves in the shadows of the trees. Passing by them, a girl with long orange pigtails scolds the school genius. A mere ten-year-old, he was. A spiky blond head argued with a boy with spiky black whose cool demeanor meant a group of fan girls fall at his feet. A silver-haired teacher who hid half his face under a mask (Says he has a cold...) stopped their squabble.

Yet all activities, persons, stopped as one particular person passed by. She was the much rumored exchange student, making her way passed the grounds and into the school.

"Interesting..." the young blond girl pondered.

The bell rang.

--------

"I don't know about this, Mir- er... Daisuke-kun..."

"Don't worry about it... I mean you learned about basics of modern school pretty fast. And I thought you were going to call me Miroku?"

"But -"

"No buts, remember?" He smiled.

Sango hesitated.

A knocking on the door interrupted the scratching of pencils and erasers that filled the classroom air. The students looked over at the door as it opened. Sango stepped in first and Miroku followed soon after. The students started to whisper. Takahata looked up from his role book, with a soft smile. "Well, well, well. Daisuke-kun!" he greeted, "You're late." Miroku made his way in front ushering Sango to follow him. Miroku chuckled, bowing in apology. Takahata glanced to where he noticed Sango stood. "Well... I'll let it slide since we have a new face here, don't we?"

Takahata cleared his throat, "Well class, we have a new transfer student."

There was a moment of silence. Miroku made his way to his seat to the left.

Takahata awaited her introduction but it never came the chuckled placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder. She responded to his understanding. She took a deep breath and bowed.

"My name is Sango. Please to meet you all."

"I hope you feel at home here at Sakura. Now please take a seat."

Sango took her seat as everyone stared at her for a while before going back to their own business except for the boys who fell for her. She sat next to a rather quiet girl.

Well... she was asleep after all.

Out of the whole class, this girl seemed to be the only one not talking about her...

"Jo-san..." Takahata called out. He hadn't completed role call earlier.

When no one answered, he chucked a piece of an eraser at the girl next to Sango. She looked up in a daze checking her surroundings. Her deep red eyes landed on Sango. having forgotten she was staring so attentively, quickly she looked to her desk with a blush muttering a sorry. Jo really didn't seem to care. She ran her fingers through her white sliver-like hair before going back to sleep.

Sango blinked unable to grasp what had just happened. She eagerly looked to Miroku who looked back waving his hand side to side in reassurance.

It was meant not to mind the girl next to her.

Why did he have to be on the other side of the classroom? If he sat next to her then...

Her body tensed. Someone was staring at her with an aura seeping through their body. No one seemed to notice. Possibly that she was one who could sense things that no ordinary human could do.

She looked back to a girl with blonde hair staring at her. A smirk upon her face. Her expression made Sango suspicious just like that Naraku look alike. She wanted to act on her instinct when a noise - the ringing of bells - disrupted her thoughts.

------

Come lunchtime, Sango was pretty much relieved that her first set of classes were over.

She was so hungry that she was about to go run in hopes to find some food for her rumbling belly. But first, she needed to find Daisuke.

Miroku stepped out of the classroom in front of her which made her relieved. Her prayers were answered. Sango nearly jumped to hug him but controlled herself with a smile as she made her way to him. Miroku returned the smile and waved. "So how'd your first classes go?"

Sango shrugged. "I really don't want to talk about it..." She had embarrassed herself so many times with her limited knowledge of the new era. Miroku chuckled, patting her shoulder. "No worries. Bet you're really hungry though."

She nodded fiercely as Miroku began to walk towards the cafeteria. It just made him laugh which made her forget her embarrassments.

They made it to the cafeteria and waited in the lunch line, Miroku answering all the questions that Sango needed answers to. When she saw her options of food she nearly threw up on the spot. "Um…Miroku, what is that?" she said as she pointed to a blob with green spots in it.

"That's the mystery meat…" Miroku informed her while grimacing. Sango sniffed and took a step back.

"I don't seem to want to know..." she said in disgust.

Miroku laughed, doing the lunch picking for the both of them. Some of the food she recognized, others she didn't.

They made their way to an empty table with a few eyes darting their way. Miroku ignored them. Most were cold shots from girls that were meant for him. Others...

"Hey, Houshi-san!" Sango heard a male's voice say. Actually surprised of the name Daisuke received. Miorku's face darkened at the voice. Sango looked up to see a boy with a tiger-stripe bandana on. She looked towards the boy and then at Miroku. Miroku barely looked up. He knew who it was.

It was the number 2 (would have been number 1 were it not for Daisuke's uncommon situations) pervert in the school.

Benitora was always caught watching the girls change in the locker room during his P.E. period and had been seen coming out of the girls bathroom with a red mark on his face. Though he was always checking out girls, his eyes was set on Shiina Yuya, the girl who had a crush on his best friend, Kyo. Yet that was doubtful.

"Who's your friend here?" He asked in a flirtatious voice.

Miroku said nothing as he chewed his food. Sango watched him switching to Benitora.

"Awww don't be like that." He looked to Sango and grinned. "Hey. Name's Benitora. You must be Sango-sasn. You're new around here right?"

"Yes." Sango instantly answered him with annoyance. She could tell right away he could be worse than the Miroku she knew.

Benitora sat down next to her and placed an arm around Sango's neck with a grin. "Well... we could hook up... and I can show you around the cit-"

Before realizing it, he slammed into the wall closest to them. Sango had thrown him with all her might without meaning to. She was acting on reflex. She felt guilty for throwing him so hard,

The whole cafeteria went dead silent wondering what had just happened. Sango blushed deeply causing another big scene of the day even though no one had seen her do it. A teacher with a scar across his face ran over to the commotion. "What's going on?! Who did this!?"

Sango couldn't speak or move at that. However, Miroku stood up and looked to the ground. "I did Iruka-sensei. He... was being obnoxious to my friend here so I lost control..."

Iruka sighed. "Daisuke-san... This is the first violent act I've seen from you..."

Miroku looked back to Sango with a smile before following Iruka. Two other teachers carried the unconscious Benitora to the nurse's office. The double doors to the cafeteria closed behind them and everyone went back to what they were doing before the scene. Sango couldn't believe what he did for her.

After regaining her normal, calm state, she left the cafeteria to follow them.

They were long gone since then.

After a bit of wandering around the school, Sango believed it was completely hopeless.

"Where'd he go off too?" she asked herself.

She had ended up out in the grounds.

She made her way across the yard watching the different people pass by. The different hairstyles, clothing, and apparently the different skin tone of people were so new. Sango passed a shortcut that lead to the P.E. field noticing some thug looking boys preying on a defenseless looking boy. She hid herself and watched the situation wondering what was going on. "So... where's the money, Ta-ke-da-kuuun..." the leader of the thugs asked with a huge grin on his face.

The name was familiar. It couldn't be that...

"I do not appreciate that you're taking my money!" he said back defensively. Though the fear in his voice was recognizable.

"What're you talking about? You're loaded with it! Why not... be charitable?" The leader responded. "Or... we could have a deal. You gives us the money and we beat you to a pulp."

Takeda backed up to the wall as three of them cornered him. One raised a wooden sword to strike when Sango quickly grabbed hold of it and sent the guy flying. The other guys were stunned seeing their buddy knocked out with just one throw. "Hey! Picking on the weak shows that you're weak as well!"

"What'd you say, bitch?!" one called out before lunging to attack her.

Sango simply stepped aside and brought down the wooden sword on his neck hard enough to knock him out. The wooden sword was no Hiraikotsu but it was efficient enough to handle the likes of these guys. Several guys attacked at once and in an instant, she took them down. The leader was left with an angry look on his face. He also held a wooden sword as he got in the position to attack seeing she was no ameteur. She took her stance watching the expression on his face change. "Hey, what the hell kind of style is that?" he asked amused. Sango didn't answer as he lunged to attack. She was shocked to find that the boy was pretty fast.

She dodged a swing by a hair feeling the wind pass from the sword.

He had power. She had to give him that.

The next attack, she had blocked testing his power. He wasn't as strong as she thought he would be. Attack after attack, his power was depleting quickly. He had no stamina... poor guy. Sango simply dodged and blocked every single one and a few that were pretty dirty. He then unsheathed the wooden sword to find that it was an actual sword. Sango quickly disposed of him seeing that someone might get hurt. He was low enough to actually pull a blade to up his chance of winning. Weak.

Sango looked to the shrunken boy who she had saved. She blushed from embarrassment. She helped him up watching that awkward stare he gave her. She looked away. "What is it?"

Yup... the boy looked like the young lord bent on taking her as a bride. She was guessing this one was feeling the same way too.

Takeda grabbed a hold of her hand. "Thank you. How can I ever repay you-"

Deja vu. Sango pulled away with a sheepish smile. "It's ok. I was just passing by anyways."

"No, no. I must repay you for your deed in saving my life. I can get you whatever you want. Anything!"

Sango declined and dashed in a run knowing he was going to follow. He did.

When she had lost him, she ended further from the school buildings cause a grim feature to creep its way on her face. She was near what seemed to be a dojo by the sounds that came from inside.

She was curious and took a peak to find a pack of girls practicing Kendo.

She watched in interest as a girl fought her senior, a girl with long silver flowing hair. They fought intensively as if it were a battle to the death. Sango had never seen such dedication in this era. Well... besides Daisuke who was willing to help her in anyway. The senior brought the girl down after three attacks. She helped the younger up and smiled. "Nice job, Setsuna-chan. You're getting better." The younger girl by the name of Setsuna bowed and walked off in disappointment muttering something under her breath. Something about getting stronger for someone named Ojuo-sama.

"Interested in the girl's kendo club I see... Sango-sama..."

The voice came from behind her surprising her. She couldn't believe that someone had came close to her without her even noticing.

Sango turned around to find the same girl she saw from homeroom. She had long blonde hair and seemed a little younger than most the girls in their grade. Now she was accompanied by another girl who seemed to have two weird... metallic like things stick from where her ears are supposed to be. "Who-"

"Oh, yes. Where are my manners?" The girl interuppted. "My name is Evageline Aka Mckdowell."

"I'm -"

"Yes, I know who you are." Evageline interuppted again.

So much for manners.

"Anyways... you should be careful around here..." the young girl warned as Sango kept her distance. A sly smirk played on her face as stared behind the older girl. "We wouldn't want anyone to find out that you're a demon slayer now do we?"

Her words brought fear into Sango's eyes. How she knew? She couldn't guess. The demon slayer was about to say something when the younger girl spoke again. "If you want to find out how I know... come back here at midnight tonight, understand?" Again, Sango tried to say something when someone else's voice entered the scene.

"Excuse me. Are you here for the club or an innocent spectator?" said the voice.

Sango turned around to find the silver-haired woman talking to her. "I-" Sango started as she turned to find that Evageline girl gone. She looked back to the other girl and stared at her feet. "Well... I er... I was just passing by." With that, she left and walked away in embarrassment.

She was going to find out though. What that girl knew about her.

First off...

She needed to find her way around the school and find Mir- er... Daisuke...


End file.
